Talk:Ao
Byakugan Ao seems to be the only user of a transplanted dojutsu that can "activate" and "deactivate" its abilities, as Kakashi an Danzo cannot deactivate their Sharingan eyes and must keep then closed when not used. Ao use the eyepatch only to not show his transplanted eye, that may be white like any Hyuga eye; when he uses his Byakugan, we can see his veins around his eye. I guess it can be write in the article, maybe in "Trivia". (talk) 03:59, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Do we know that he defeated the Hyuga clan member who's eye he has. (I'm not saying he hasn't I just don't know) mabey one of his freinds killed the Hyuga and gave him one of the eye's. PS: excuse the bad spelling Or it could be an eye from Neji's father Hizashi since he was sent in Hiashi's place since Kumogakure really wanted the Byakugan and not restitution.WolfMaster (talk) 17:35, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :That should have been prevented by the cursed seal. It is more likely that he got it from a main house member or a branch member not yet marked. Jacce | Talk 17:38, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :And apart from that Ao is from Kirigakure NOT Kumogakure...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 17:41, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe it's possible to use the eye of a marked branch family member. The seal destroys the Byakugan when the person dies, maybe it's possible the seal doesn't kick in because the eye is removed before death, while the person is still alive. Omnibender - Talk - 21:25, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Saying he was from Kumogakure was my fault. Also it doesn't destroy the Byakugan when the wearer dies it is removed when that branch member dies. However activating the seal kills the wearer by destroying the brain cells so if there was no main family member around to know about the battle then they couldn't have activated the seal therefore the Byakugan can easily be removed if you injure the member it belongs to.WolfMaster (talk) 03:35, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Saying that is pure speculation, and trying to guess who he got it from is speculation as well....Lets do wat we always do, and wait till an offical source reveals who he got it from...Futher guessing, is pointless...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 03:38, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Neji himself said that the seal destroys the Byakugan when death occurs, main branch members can merely activate the seal to subdue side branch members. Omnibender - Talk - 00:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Ok I was wrong. according to onemana Ao says to danzo "this byakugan is a souvenere from my fight with a hyuga." PS again appology's for my spelling Anbu So, Ao is from the Mist's Anbu... Omnibender - Talk - 17:48, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :From the version I read, the barrier could only be removed by Mist ANBU, it said nothing about him being an ANBU. Jacce | Talk 18:22, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::In Binktopia's scanlation, he says "that's the sealing jutsu that we, the Mist Anbu chasing unit use. It can't be canceled". Omnibender - Talk - 18:28, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Sound like a job for ShounenSuki. Jacce | Talk 18:34, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Binktopia seams to be right: ShounenSuki gave me this translation: :::::Ao: "Give it up...That is a barrier ninjutsu that can only be removed by us, Kiri's ANBU...the Hunter-nin Squad." (「やめておけ…それはオレ達霧の暗部…追い忍部隊でしか解けない結界忍術。」) :::::To which Fū adds: "So it's a technique thought up by you, the Corpse Processing Team as it is popularly called." (「通称死体処理班のお前らが考えそうな術だ」) ::::Jacce | Talk 04:17, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Minor detail 'When Sasuke finally reaches the meeting room, Ao is the first to notice, and alerts everyone else to his location.' Yeah, Ao is the first to notice, but it's Fū who alerts everyone of Sasuke's location. http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/465/11/ --Kiadony (talk) 16:17, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Name Ao just means blue. Not blue or green. Midori is green. :Actually, Ao means both blue and green. Wikipedia. I've read that the kanji for Ao originates from 'Blue moon shining through green leaves', or something like that. --Kiadony (talk) 10:15, December 17, 2009 (UTC) thats true. Ao describes all types of blue and green. Midori is usually only used in modern Japanese language when a distinct green [ close to british racing green] is applied. Iowndisciti (talk) 07:37, May 16, 2011 (UTC) background section I think Ao should have a background section. Do you? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 02:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :What information do you have on his background beside the fact he was born from a women, grew up, became a ninja, killed a Hyuga, stole their eye, fought Shisui Uchiha,....etc ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 02:27, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Um... I think thats enough to right. Shisui and an unknown hyuga. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 03:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::Okay go ahead, makes sure it's properly written. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 03:18, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I make sure (i have to do it for my own wiki anyways). EDIT: I added his background. Go check it out if you like to. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 03:20, March 7, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::Should we note that he participated in Third Shinobi war, because he sad to C: Is this your first war? http://www.narutobase.net/manga/Naruto/515/14--Ttogafer (talk) 12:21, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::We don't know what wars Kirigakure has been involved with. The Shinobi World Wars might not be the only ones, just like how the actual World Wars aren't the only wars ever fought in our world. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:35, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Then, we can just say: Ao participated in some war before 4 shinobi war.(In the same manner we are guessing the Unknown Kage, Unknown Iwa Ninja etc.). --Ttogafer (talk) 16:40, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :I rewrote the background section, adding his veteran status. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:18, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Byakugan Image What on Earth is going on with Ao's Byakugan in the anime image? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:33, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :I know, it's like, glowing - Are Byakugan supposed to glow like that?? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 12:39, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the animators did it in order to actually show the byakugan better in the whole scenario. --Cerez☺ (talk) 12:43, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :::It's neon blue... And it lacks normal signs of an activated Byakugan, like the outlines of the pupil and iris. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:54, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::The only other images that show the activated byakugan are this and this, but both don't even show the actual eye. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 13:02, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::To be honest, I think that's an improvement over the DayGlogan image. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:08, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Actually the image does actually show the byakugan correctly (outlines and all) minus the glowing. I understand why it was done in the anime. But an image with Ao's byakugan activated should be enough.--Cerez☺ (talk) 13:13, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Byakugan Eyes Why didn't Ao take both of that Hyuga's eyes? Isn't it better to have 2 kekkei genkai eyes than just one of them? :Well he does wear an eyepatch to hide it from enemies so if he had both he would wear two eyepatches. Same as Kakashi...why only take one Sharingan, even though his other eye was fine? These dōjutsu are special and they have reasons for doing this. Banan14kab 04:42, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::But i mean he doesnt have to hide it, and whats the point of hiding it?? and kakashi couldnt take obito's other eye because his other part of his body was all crushed. :::The idea is that one is more than enough. Even if Kakashi was able to get Obito's other eye it would mean that he would have to cover both of his eyes since he's not an Uchiha so it takes a lot more chakra for him to use eve one. That's he covers it to conserve chakra. Also Ao hides it so that enemies will not know he has the byakugan snd recognize its abilities right away. The idea of being a ninja is about surprise right? Banan14kab 04:53, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Byakugan question again? [ tied to gentle fist] Since Ao has Byakugan, does this mean he can effectively use gentle fist? gentle fist seems like a regular attack, while byakugan is the actual kekkei genkei/doujutsu [ although gentle fist needs byakugan in order to be successful] :No it doesn't mean he can use it. The gentle fist is taught to the clan members. Their ability to expel chakra from any point of their body is what makes them adept to the fighting style.--Cerez365™ 11:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) yeah but neji taught himself did he not why cant ao do the same he knows what it does also he had plenty of time to practice we have to see him fight hand to hand so wait an see until making judgement ( (talk) 01:48, October 2, 2011 (UTC)) :Neji taught himself how to use the derived techniques of the Gentle Fist. He was more than likely instructed in the art by someone from the clan.--Cerez365™ 02:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Neji taught himself the techniques reserved for the Main Branch, not basic Gentle Fist (Cerez beat me to it). Omnibender - Talk - 02:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Ao's Byakugan Seal Shouldn't we make an article about it? It is a pretty awesome seal, if you ask me. Holyn (talk) 02:26, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :What seal? Omnibender - Talk - 02:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::those earrings. they are a sela, not? also, automatic Holyn (talk) 02:33, October 30, 2011 (UTC) There's already an article over this. Skitts (talk) 02:56, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :i figured as much. just couldn't find it. thanks Holyn (talk) 03:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :If you are not sure a tech is shown in the article check the jutsu shown in the character infobox.Umishiru (talk) 03:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Chakra consumption of transplanted byakugan Does anyone know, if using a transplanted byakugan consumes more chakra then it would be the case with a Hyuuga? --Boris Baran (talk) 05:12, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :It's usually the case with anything transplanted. But the whole transplanted Byakugan bit hasn't been explored as much as the Sharingan for example.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:34, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Dead??? Do we know that him and the others at HQ are dead I think we should put presumed deceased not deceased. Munchvtec (talk) 14:23, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :Ino's and Shikamaru's dads are dead which was confirmed by Madara and Ino and Shikamaru themselves since they never tried to contact them afterwards again. Ao and Mabui were present in Kumogakure as well, so it's only logical to treat them equally here. Noweeaboohoo (talk) 14:34, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Ao's Byakugan's origins I've been rereading some of the manga and I just noticed something in regards to Ao's Byakugan. In chapter 461, after learning of Ao's Byakugan, Danzo says "I had no idea there was another Byakugan out there... we should have killed that traitor Hyuga sooner." Does anyone have access to the raws, and can they check to see if that's an accurate translation?--Soul reaper (talk) 14:58, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Byakugan During the Five Kage Summit when he used the Byakugan on Danzo it is stated here that Danzo had both of Shisui's eyes. That is not the case. He only had Shisui right eye that was transplanted into his own right eye socket, the chakra in his shoulder may show up as Shisui's but it is not his eye. Shisui gave his remaining left eye to Itachi for safe keeping who than transplanted it into a crow and gave that crow to Naruto (unbeknownst to Naruto or anyone else until it emerged from him during their fight during the Fourth Shinobi World War when Itachi was under the Reanimation Jutsu) LordRahl19 (talk) 02:23, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Games Ao jutsus in games: ¿can anyone add info about the jutsus that Ao have in the videogames? There is very poor information about this, not only in this wiki, but in the entire internet. I only found some info in the brasilian naruto wiki. There are videos of his jutsus in youtube, he use some kind of water-release ninjataijutsu. Juakoblabla (talk) 22:29, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :I guess you're talking about this.--JOA2022:32, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Yes, this is the jutsu. Also, there is a video of an Ao fight in a game (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FUSk2nkumKc), i can't see if there are any other water jutsu, but maybe someone with a better eye can distinguish them, if exist,and add it to the infobox. I think that this video, it's the only ao original videogame video, the otters are PC mods that replace the neji character with an ao skin. Juakoblabla (talk) 23:48, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Game-only jutsu do not appear in manga and anime character infoboxes. You can still click the jutsu link on the top of the jutsu list in the infobox for a page that does list all jutsu used by him in all media. And the video you linked is from a mod, so not something he actually does in any game. Omnibender - Talk - 23:59, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the info , sorry for the mod video. Juakoblabla (talk) 00:11, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Missing-Nin..? I guess since he says he left the village and now has dealings with Kara, this should qualify him as a Missing-Nin now?--GunmetalDragon (talk) 12:54, October 15, 2017 (UTC) :Leaving the village does not necessarily automatically make one a missing-nin. Tsunade withdraws from life as a ninja and departs from Konoha following the Second Shinobi World War, but she is at no time considered a missing-nin by the village. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 13:05, October 15, 2017 (UTC) No more Byakugan Chapter 21 of Boruto confirmed that Ao lost his Byakugan. Should text be placed next to it in the info box saying something like “(Formerly)”? Diamonddeath (talk) 01:13, March 2, 2018 (UTC) :IIRC, they were speaking as if it was possible that he lost it, but it wasn't confirmed for certain. -- Princeharris1993 02:12, March 2, 2018 (UTC) ::Even if he did, we wouldn't list it anyway. We don't put formerly next to lost abilities. See Gaara as Shukaku jinchuriki, or Kakashi with the Sharingan. No formerly next to jutsu characters lost or can't use anymore like Cursed Seal of Heaven for Sasuke and Anko, or any Sharingan based jutsu, again for Kakashi. Omnibender - Talk - 02:33, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Rank details So, question about his rank. The fourth databook listed him as jōnin, and manga established him as a hunter-nin. However, hunter-nin are specifically a branch of Kirigakure Anbu, and Anbu is a rank itself, so there's an apparent contradiction. Does anyone have any idea how to solve this? I know Kakashi spent time as Anbu and then left, returning to his jōnin rank, but at least during his active shinobi days in Part 2, he didn't seem to have left Kirigakure's Anbu. Omnibender - Talk - 02:51, March 24, 2018 (UTC) :Isn't it only the databooks that list it as a rank? Anyway, can't we just list both? I don't think your previous rank goes away when you join anbu. Munchvtec (talk) 03:00, March 24, 2018 (UTC) ::But you're not two different ranks at once. Once you're in Anbu, you're an Anbu, not what you were before. You only go back to that if you formally leave the Anbu, which is what happened to Kakashi, who went back to being a jōnin. Omnibender - Talk - 04:15, March 24, 2018 (UTC) :::We have always made manga take priority. The databook is supplementary if I'm correct compared to it. We could mention in his trivia that he was mentioned as jonin in the Databook. --Rai 水 (talk) 04:41, March 24, 2018 (UTC) :Simple, he was Jonin before joining the Anbu, so both should be mentioned in article, with Anbu in the infobox.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 08:20, March 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Considering everyone was working as part of the regular forces in the Fourth Shinobi World War, i would expect him to be using his pre-anbu rank for the duration of the war. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:32, March 24, 2018 (UTC) iirc, the Anbu rank lies outside of the normal rank order (Genin, Chunin etc), so yes, one can be both Jonin and Anbu. Anbu is a secondary rank, so to speak. Like Tokubetsu Jonin. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:13, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Latest episode in the anime, did anyone notice the figure who took control fo Katasuke had a goatee? i know ao was the one who manipulated Katasuke, but he doesn't have a goatee overall also, he's not supposed to have a left human hand Kunoichi101 (talk) 18:35, April 11, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, that's true. Can be presumed that it's Kashin Koji, but since Ao was explicitly stated the one getting Katasuke under genjutsu, seems kinda like a contradiction. However, given the details of Ao's talk with Kashin in the train, when it was mentioned that Ao posed as "Kusa" while extracting intel from Katasuke, the shadow figure in the episode still can be Ao, just in disguise. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 20:01, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Missing tools He used a Minigun, Fire bullets, A Gauntlet firing thing, Boruto's Sword thing and Double bladed Sword. Fanking (talk) 00:07, September 24, 2018 (UTC) :All listed under his ability section. If it's infobox you're talking about, no specific articles on those, and jutsu that one uses through ninja tools aren't listed in infoboxes. Omnibender - Talk - 00:35, September 24, 2018 (UTC)